guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:A F K When Needed
pop! there goes your talk page!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Prove it. A F K When 12:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here you go!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:59, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wait, thats not a Rick Roll! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Nope. It's functional now, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) None Shall Pass! I agree that it was a terrible suggestion, mainly due to the fact that NSP has a horrific recharge and its range is larger than Aftershock's, resulting in your foes likely not being hit by Aftershock at all. Realize, however, that NSP will knock down foes moving toward the elementalist as well. So while your edit was good, your edit summary was a bit off. This doesn't actually matter and has no practical application. 21:53, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there. I was aware of that when typing it. :But... I considered that irrelevent. Practical experience shows aiming with such skills difficult, especially with multiple foes charging you. :It's only when foes are fleeing that they'll likely be at roughly the same distance from you. A F K When 21:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also, remember, it could be used by a warrior (KD/AS), but it still fails, particularly because of how expensive it is --Gimmethegepgun 22:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::mhmm A F K When 08:27, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello. Misery Says Moo 16:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Moo!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. A F K When 09:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::Woa... Hi! Kaede 08:15, July 4, 2010 (UTC) WikiAnswers Widget .WidgetAnswers { display:block; } in User:A F K When Needed/monaco.css should do it. --◄mendel► 14:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Meh, that's where we were (sort of) having a conversation of sorts. :On other news, I replied there. :P A F K When 14:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) User_talk:Vipermagi#zzzZZZzzz For a very long time on this site, I've been able to sense this moment. Before I have always stopped and decided to try to give as much back as I could. But, to echo the words of a far greater contributor, the cost is becoming greater than the reward. No YAV mentioning, I beg you. Let's face facts, I've never belonged here. I tried my very best shedding one account for another. Honest, I did. I'm sorry that I can't pay back in full that which I've gained from GuildWiki, but... to some small degree... I still care about this place. If damage control is the only positive thing I can achieve now, so be it. Get rid of A F K When Needed, AFK When Needed, Suicidal Tendencie. Forcibly unban Viper. Perma-ban me. Sever my connection with GuildWiki. Save us both. Please. A F K When 12:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot. My I.P. That too. :In case Mendel should be correct (he generally is) - no, I am not trying to create more wiki drama. I am requesting the one thing that can ensure I never create more, afterall. A F K When 12:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::/wave. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:16, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I'll see you around on other places...-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Seem to be missing somthing I think. But well we miss you and I wish you luck -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you, same to you. But it seems like my request has been ignored. A F K When 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :User was blocked by Warwick at 15:41, 10 July 2009. Shoepuppets were blocked by Randomtime at 17:07, 10 July 2009 ' Talk' 09:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) What about.. A 7th rank named "Friend Of Grenth"? @ your title Invoker Of ' 13:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Please see the bold text above: this user has left the wiki and had his accounts banned at his request. RoseOfKali 18:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :: Ok. Didnt notice it sorry. Should I remove my comment? 'Invoker Of ' 06:20, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, just letting you know that you probably won't get an answer. :P RoseOfKali 06:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Haha ok :p 'Invoker Of ' 06:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Invoker of Love - Hi, thanks for the feedback! :) :::::Because it's based on this, I'd prefer to keep it at six ranks, but I do appreciate the suggestion, thanks! A F K When 22:09, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok. And ye I should have seen that you based it on that. I thought you left the wiki though, still nice title ;) 'Invoker Of ' 22:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Thank you very much :) A F K When 22:42, October 10, 2009 (UTC) WB! Ahoi matey! Welcome back to scrubbin' teh deck!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 06:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Aye. :) RoseOfKali 10:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Your lift has blocked! ... no wait ... The back is you again! Here is AFK! Is this a the beginning of a new end, or the end of the old beginning, or Whaleback! --◄mendel► 11:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Um... lol... how the fuck did I fail to notice an entire section? :::Uhh... thanks guys... A F K When 19:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Scorpion Wire is by far one of the most skills in Guild Wars. So.. How many are there? :p Invoker Of ' 10:41, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Please see here. A F K When 16:05, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Test ::: A F K When 16:44, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a bit late... But congratulations on your leetest edit anyway :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir]] 19:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, thank you! :) :I had planned on being sad and making my 1,337th edit an edit of my Talk Page celebrating my 1,337th edit but... I forgot :/ A F K When 19:46, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Same with me on my 3000th :P Well... actually, I thought it was my 3000th, but when I pressed the edit button it showed that I already had 30002. I still had the page open in opera from when I had just made my 2999th edit ^.^ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:42, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Never Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, edit my userpage withought permission. RandomTime 14:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : :) Ok, fine - I liked the edit, you can keep it, I'm not cross! RandomTime 14:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::o.O ::And I was going to ask you if you wanted me to tell you how to make that your default User Page... A F K When 15:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Please do RandomTime 15:28, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ¬_¬ Was anyone else unable to submit changes for a while starting like 20 minutes ago? A F K When 15:55, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Not this time, but I've had this happen before. Just keep the preview open and go do something else, keep trying to submit periodically until it unlocks... RoseOfKali 17:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for simplifying my edit on Lyric of Zeal. ^_^ Much crisper and neater now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' CarriViscero ( ) 21:35, November 3, 2009. :Anytime mate. A F K When 14:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks As the title suggests, just sayin' thanks for the welcome ^^ sorry bout replying super late though :P Habar414 08:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, not even a month late. You'd be surprised how many times people will respond to something over a year old :P --Gimmethegepgun 08:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::^tbh I've done that A F K When 11:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) A userbox RandomTime 12:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't get asleep last night, alright? ¬_¬ A F K When 12:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Aha, are you planning to sleep sometime today? RandomTime 12:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Tonight. A F K When 12:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made the box more relevant to the edit in question. :P —Dr Ishmael 16:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Great, now everyone knows about it. :P A F K When 17:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::It is by far one of the most edits in... osht! It's Entropy! *runs away* RoseOfKali 19:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Here's another one fer ya. :P —Dr Ishmael 01:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Now, that's a keeper. A F K When 14:14, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Page name? Should I start using instead of Article? Or is it only better in certain circumstances? Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : can be useful incase a page gets moved, but normally it's fine to have article RandomTime 20:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Also it's a good idea to not use these "little" templates (such as PAGENAME or reset indent) at all unless absolutely necessary. Use instead. Something to do with caches and stuff, I'll let someone else explain the details. The main purpose of PAGENAME template is when it is itself part of another template that gets included on many pages and needs to use the name of the page it's on. When you know the name of the page, just use that. Pages don't get moved often, so links can be adjusted if needed, and redirects usually stay around anyway. RoseOfKali 20:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay, more confused now. Preferred order is: :::* Article unless... :::* The page is being transcluded or due for a move shortly, in which case: ::: And, seems to me, there's no particular use for when one can just type the article name. (However, good tip: I will use instead of in the future.) I await corrections to my misunderstanding(s) :-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 20:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::1) LMAO - you come to me for help? I'm honoured and shocked in equal measure ::::2) Type the page name when you can. As Rose said, PAGENAME is for templates 'n' stuff. ::::e.g. For that page, type it yourself. A F K When 20:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::You could subst pagename on an onlyinclude RandomTime 20:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't think of a single example when that'd be quicker / easier tbh A F K When 21:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::The preference is for article, the reason is that if the page's content gets copied somewhere, it will already contain a link back to the original article. It isn't necessary to use this everywhere in an article, though; generally just in the article's lead-in section. Anywhere else and it looks odd because self-links get bolded. ::::::: is more for use in templates, especially infoboxes, so that certain parameters can be left out - defaults both the creature name and the image filename to if the parameters are omitted. If you do use it within an article, there's not much reason to leave it un-subst'ed unless the page is going to be moved a lot. I have a custom edit button (see my javscript) that inserts with a single click. I find that to be infinitely easier than typing out page names, especially on those with long names and confusing capitalization. —Dr Ishmael 21:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Jingle Bell!!! Merry X-mas!!! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:47, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Cheers F1, same to you, mate! A F K When 23:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Cheers F1, same to you! A F K When 18:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Where have you been? The last week. I hardly saw you on GW!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Now I have "Welcome to the machine" in my head, thanks RandomTime 16:10, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've been very unwell over the last while, El_Nazzer. My activity plummeted everywhere online, tbh. A F K When 17:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ow. You failed to mention that a few days ago. Why didn't you say anything? Also: GET BETTER! NOW! :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Not ominous enough. You have to follow it with "OR ELSE!" for it to work. :p [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll try. A F K When 18:30, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a lack of sleep But you'd better not, or you won't be able to properly celebrate your birthday! HAPPY BARFDAY! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:51, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol... who started this trend of nonsensical birthday wishes? Oh well, happy birthday! --Macros 19:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I think Arnout did.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::FINALLY I GET THE RESPECT I DESERVE!!!11!!1!. Also, happy Birthday!. And Nazgir has a lot to learn, I would have made a better title. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanx peoplez =) A F K When 11:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I already did a better one at another wiki, so I felt I had to be original and not just copy-paste it here. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Just making sure I don't get kicked out of the guild. I dunno whether there's a 1 week no on -> kick rule or something, but we're on smallband and I can't come on gw for 10 days. Even normal internet goes slooooooow (although part of that is prolly wikia :P ) -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:58, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :kthx :I'll add something to the Guild Announcement about you. If you do me the favour of responding here when you've access again (you may forget; I will) and I'll remove it again. Cheers for the heads-up. A F K When 19:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::addicts :p Meraida 16:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Need... GW... *Drew* (or somthing like it) -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::@ F1: It's "drool" ::::@ Meraida: What's that got to do with addiction?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RT points They're called Randomtime points now. I'm the only one that has RT points.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, they're called RandomTime points now. *sniggers like a 12 year old* A F K When 17:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::^acts like a 12 year old -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 22:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::^shteals things A F K When 22:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) That tag can be used for song lyrics, you know; if one wanted to avoid mangling the wikitext with loads of tags, anyway. --◄mendel► 23:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why thank you. :Truth be known, I'm so used to clear''ing and ''br''ing my way along I forgot about that. A F K When 23:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Cheating Roses are red, Violets are blue, Some poems rhyme, This one does not. A F K When 23:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Lololol nice poem xD -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''FlashingTurtle™]] 17:56, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Why wasn't I informed of this edit? -.-" ::Oh well, cheers for the comment, and apologies for the delay! A F K When 17:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Guild? Hey man you're Luxon right? Is your guild any good, because im thinking of leaving my mule in charge of mine so that i can soscialise with some new people instead of getting bored and lonely :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 17:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :tbh I'm thinking of going Kurz for the Title soon, soz :The one I'm in now has mostly inactive peoplez. :/ A F K When 18:08, 5 March 2010 (UTC) ::Thats cool man no worries :P -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 18:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll see if I can get you an invite to my current Luxon guild, HiH, nice alliance we just got into, own a town regularly, but no req for faction. Is Vanilla Chipmunk ok? It's memorable. :] Unless this is your mule acct. I'll wait for a response before asking for invite. RoseOfKali 02:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah Vanilla Chipmunk and thankyou :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 12:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::*chases you both away with a pitch-fork* A F K When 12:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*eats the pitch-fork* ha werent expecting a twist such as that were ya :D -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 12:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) - :::::::(EC) FIND A WOMAN - LEAVE THE PASTRIES ALONE! A F K When 12:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I tried, Turtle, but the officer said you were already a part of another guild. Feel free to talk to me in-game if you're still interested. RoseOfKali 22:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh right yeah thats cos i joined a kurzick guild because i thought i needed too to be able to get kurzick armour but then i realised i didnt need to join one, so when i get back home, ill leave and contact you in game, thankyou rose :) -- [[User:FlashingTurtle|''Flashing''Turtle™]] 15:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Photshop Haaaaaai! I need help! So... I decided to bug you, nice heh?:D Anywayz.. I wannna make dyecharts but.. I dont have photoshop D: I tried torrent already but all I got was one where I had to put a serial code in and I dont have that :x.. So.. Do you have any suggestions or ideas to help me out?:D Miss Sarah Lauren 07:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Get a crack. O_O That's what I did. Then there's this. RoseOfKali 10:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I don't want to sound like I'm trying to get rid of you. I'm honestly touched and amazed that you came for me to help. o.O ::When it comes to images, ^Rose is the undisputed Queen of the World Wiki. Oh, and dont dispute that plz, kthx. ::So... yeah. I've uploaded a handful of images none of which I modified (excluding cropping) before uploading. X_X ::Sorry. :/ A F K When 13:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know the tips.. but I prefer to get the real deal, can you send me the torrent you used Rose? Or one who looks like it? I'd love to help you guys out.. but the trial is just a paaaaain :( Miss Sarah Lauren 15:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol AFK. ^_^ Sorry Sarah, my husband was the one who installed it for me (Photoshop CS3), so I don't have the exact torrent or the crack, but this usually helps. Keygen is what I think we usually use. Adobe software tops the lists for cracked keys, so Photoshop cracks abound. Basically, the way these usually work is you have your trial version downloaded and installed, you get a cracked key specific for that version, type it in when it asks for a key, and voila, you're good to go. Many cracks also come with instructions. And I've heard good things about the Gimp, but never tried it myself, though it's free and you don't have to worry about cracks. RoseOfKali 16:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I tried KeyGen, but it told me it was wrong :/ do I need cracked version + KeyGen? Miss Sarah Lauren 17:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Just use GIMP. It's just as good, it's free, and it's legal. There's even a plugin that emulates the look and feel of Photoshop. ::::::I use IrfanView when I just need to do something simple; cropping, converting to a different file type, etc. It is also free and legal. It can't do half the things GIMP does, but it loads faster, and doubles as a media player (albeit not the best one.) It's basically a replacement for MSPaint. ::::::All of those are listed on the first page Rose linked to. --Macros 17:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That. ^^ Unfortunately, I can't help you any more with the crack, I'd have to do the same research you can do if that's really the way you want to go. RoseOfKali 17:51, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I will try the Gimp then xD, thanks Miss Sarah Lauren 18:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You Xfire me Me like you. Me love you -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Me love you long time. A F K When 15:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Me so horny, me hurt you long time --Gimmethegepgun 15:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::No BDSM for you o.O A F K When 15:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not easy being green! --Gimmethegepgun 15:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, well, happy Paddy's Day :P A F K When 15:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Stop poking me! --Gimmethegepgun 15:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Poke poke poke, is that all you do? --Gimmethegepgun 16:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Huh? No I didn't play that... A F K When 16:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Why don't you lead an army instead of touching me! --Macros 18:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::What is love? Baby don't hurt me! -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::No more. A F K When 20:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I am kind of Han Solo, always stroking my own wookie -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 21:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hmm, that was kinda nice --Gimmethegepgun 21:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's an omen? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It's an omen of your doom! A F K When 10:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::My doom? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Don't be a fool. Your doom. A F K When 10:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: I disagree. My doom. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No prophecy is that clear, I say doom! --Gimmethegepgun 12:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Doom'd A F K When 12:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Doom in verbal form! --Gimmethegepgun 12:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Not original, I know. A F K When 13:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Nope. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 14:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Doom?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::DoomED [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 16:08, March 18, 2010 (UTC) And now for something totally "different" ::::::::::::::::::::::Attention customers: Testicles. That is all --Gimmethegepgun 13:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::RIGHT - THAT'S IT!! :::::::::::::::::::::::What kind of bees produce milk? :::::::::::::::::::::::... :::::::::::::::::::::::Boobies! :D A F K When 14:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Now why the f*ck do you compare bees with boobs? Do they sting? Are they Yellow with black. I sure as hell don't thing so. Right? RIGHT!? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Would it help if it were spelled boo'bees'? (Well, it might help you groan or face palm, anyway.) [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 18:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::I got a better idea. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ This reminds me of Poke, spam and Mending lol ^___^ — Balistic 23:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : :D A F K When 19:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Team build You should update your build of legion with the Comfort Animal buff, and change the BiP to something that actually still works :P (and remove revive animal from him with the comfort animal already ressing).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I would, but as it's not something I actually use... A F K When 19:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sir, permission to update it myself, sir? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Aye aye, cap'n Underpants. A F K When 21:09, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, just noticed: curses necro: tripple profession much? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Isn't that now your job? A F K When 21:20, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Aaaaaand... you just created a quadruple-profession build. :P (see: BiP) —Dr Ishmael 21:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That was still triple tbh. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah no, I see what you meant.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Optionall''s? You failure. :P A F K When 21:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No Summon Spirits on a non-solo Spiritspammer? Recharge vs. duration, AoEs, energy saving (having a redundant BiP is better than having an overloaded BiP).. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Takes away from the number of creatures in the "legion". Or perhaps the BiP can go /rit and take some restoration spirits instead of a pet (so the SoS can take Summon Spirits without losing numbers)?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::/Omg one spirit. It's partially the idea to make a working, effective (albeit utterly insane) build, no? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, did it have to actually work? that's something I didn't hear about that yet :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 13:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Working yes. ::::Being good no. ::::Viper, in some ways you're approaching this from the opposite angle. ::::I want a team build that involves so many pets, minions, spirits, mini pets (:P) etc., that ''it's a '''crap' build'' but is ''overpowered as fuck''. Basically to spit in the face of reality and common sense, just for the sake of it. Something that requires no skill, no real effort at timing and you can just faceroll your way along with. Possibly for YouTube, possibly just for exercising my El_Nazzers creativity. In the end of the day... lolGuildWars. A F K When 13:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Something that requires no skill, no real effort at timing and you can just faceroll your way along with. " => I find Summon Spirits a lot 'easier' than recasting every spirit every battle :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I find watching a hero do it easier again. ::::::I havn't looked at the team build since El_Nazzer set to work, so forgive me if it's littered with PvE skills (probably has an Asuran summon and Ebon Assassin at least, but meh). A F K When 14:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) test w:c:GuildWiki:Something --Uberfuzzy 17:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) imo Very inconclusive at best. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :He's holding a knife, has the I'm-an-assassin-tea-towel over his face and wearing Seitung armor. :But whatever, rename the file if that's not enough for you. A F K When 15:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Watch the whole video (the Static Field video here)- he's actually wearing a ranger-style coat, and the mask looks a lot more like the bandana-style ranger masks than the face-hugging assassin masks. It does look like a dagger in his offhand, yes, but what's that in his right hand? (Honestly, I can't tell what it is.) It's probably a new hybrid profession, neither assassin nor ranger. —Dr Ishmael 15:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::So it's half Assassin! :O :::Userpage is staying that way, but yeah, rename the pic I guess :/ A F K When 15:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Its a Thief. There is concept art for a thief queen. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sure the "thief queen" isn't just an enemy, maybe an important one? --Gimmethegepgun 16:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Daggers are normal weaponry, and iirc they said every weapon could be wielded by different professions, so you can't judge professions by weapons. Especially not since in GW2 you get different skills with different professions on the same weapon.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I feel like that's not correct - "No single profession is able to use all of these weapons, and some of them can wield a lot more than others." Also daggers are one-handed now and don't come in pairs, I guess? I kind of like that idea to be honest. Raj4h 16:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Cake. A F K When 17:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Liar. --Gimmethegepgun 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Pie. A F K When 19:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Easy, easy, no need to get violent --Gimmethegepgun 19:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's what ''she'' said. A F K When 19:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) F1 Pokemon krewe Member page Here you go. Your now an official member of the F1 Pokemon Krewe -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) D'oh Somehow when I "fixed" the image name on your userpage, I duplicated the entire page and only changed the first half of it. I have no clue how that happened. o_O —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Dr Ishmael ( ) . :D'oh, you forgot to sign :p :I was starting to wonder when you'd find out you put +6000 on his page, rather than +~200. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:38, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, Viper :) ::Meh, shit happens Ishie :) A F K When 15:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: *sings* Shit shit shit Shit shit shit Shittity shiiiiit! Wonderful shit! :::Great boobies, honeybun! —Dr Ishmael 16:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::o.O A F K When 16:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't mind him, he's crazy. Jink 16:27, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ah, honeybun! Great boobies! —Dr Ishmael 16:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^lol'd A F K When 17:26, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yo dawg Please don't antagonize mendel. Failure to heed warning will result in a giant fireball. 10:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :...you didn't link why..? A F K When 15:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) hi there :) with downloaded meant a template of a build :) and yup , this wiki is way more better / more complete than gw official wiki :) grtz Slingshot1704 21:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) r'uh r'oh! an imitator or an impostor? —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Imposters, AFK would never ever become a Kurzick.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::^ ::It's kinda sappy but... Luxons remind me of my native Scotland (a little bit). A F K When 10:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, they wear kilts too. They don't have any lochs or castles or big beards though. Nor bagpipes (Although that might be tradition, the bagpipes do not originate from scotland, but from the middle east iirc)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:34, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Any haggis? A F K When 11:48, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This train don't carry no wikicode —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! A F K When 10:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) e-peen as it shouldn't be a prestige position one obtains for e-peen (link) -- I didn't get that comment of yours at all, could you please explain what it means? --◄mendel► 19:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :E-peen is slang for electronic penis. It refers to stoking your ego on the internet. 10:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I know that ("prestige" and "e-peen" mean the same, so there is some redundancy anyway), but I do not know what it refers to in this case: is Bureaucrat or Sysop the prestige position, what indicates that it is (on the RfA page? the criteria page?), and what place does this statement have in AFK's argument? --◄mendel► 11:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) curid=180814&diff=1559300&oldid=1559250}} poit It is notable in this case, because Gwen doesn't appear in the instance, but she'll still be called "Vanguard Mesmer." (Unless someone ran past the Mantle and found her pining on the shores of Lesser Giant's Basin?) —Dr Ishmael 21:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I should've checked the list of allies, apologies. I read the note and presumed it was there for the same reason it's in most other places. A F K When 22:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :: It was a reasonable assumption. You've probably noticed that (based on your suggestion on the talk) I've listed it as an anomaly, which will help others avoid falling through your footsteps. (I'm not too keen about my phrasing about why its anomalous, so...what's that? a knock? is that opportunity at the door?) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Would it be acceptable for me to leave a hidden message? Something like after the note could perhaps be just as helpful. A F K When 11:52, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::A link to Knock can also be helpful; you never know when people want to see how Rurik opens doors! :D (+1 to the comment idea, btw) --Vipermagi 12:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :P A F K When 12:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think the current Anomaly note explains the situation well enough, don't see any need for a hidden comment like that anymore. —Dr Ishmael 13:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)